


Hot and Cold

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: The Doctor tends to a feverish Rose.





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sunniebelle over on Tumblr

Rose was exhausted. It wasn’t just her usual tiredness she recently began to experience after a day of running for her life with the Doctor. It had actually been a very calm day of exploring an alien city. Still, she couldn’t sleep. Her body felt sore all over, she had a headache and her body couldn’t seem to decide whether it was hot or cold. She buried herself even further into her nest of blankets and tried to will herself to sleep. A soft warbling noise roused her slightly. To anyone else, the noise would have just been that, a warble. But Rose knew better. She knew the TARDIS, the most wonderful ship in the universe in her eyes, was asking if she was okay. She knew that the Doctor could reply to the TARDIS telepathically, but since Rose lacked that ability she responded aloud.

“I’m okay, really.” She sighed. The TARDIS didn’t sound convinced. And not two seconds later, Rose was made aware that the TARDIS make Her concerns known to someone else.

The Doctor was at least polite enough to knock before entering her room, but he still did so before Rose actually gave him permission. Behind closed lids, Rose rolled her eyes. She hated to be fussed over. All she needed was some rest.

“Rose? You alright? Can you hear me?” The Doctor’s northern burr was far more pronounced when he was worried. At once, the sonic screwdriver was in his hand and he frantically scanned her with it. 

“I’m not deaf.” Rose retorted, her voice hoarse. The Doctor frowned at the readout on the screwdriver and shoved it back into his pocket before sitting on the edge of the bed. The expression on his face was hard for Rose to decypher, but she could tell he wasn’t exactly happy. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a sigh when the Doctor swept the hair from her face and pressed his palm to her forehead. It was a fact that the his normal body temperature was far lower than hers and it was something that unnerved her at first. But right now it felt heavenly and she couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“No wonder the TARDIS called me in ‘ere. You’re burnin’ up!” The Doctor rummaged around in one of his coat pockets and produced a small blister strip of tablets and - asonishigly enough - a glass of water! How in the world could he keep a glass of water in his pocket? Things being bigger on the inside? She could handle that concept far easier than what she was witnessing now. But to have a full glass of water in even a bigger on the inside pocket, that was bonkers! Having picked up on her obvious bemusement, the Doctor grinned at her. 

“Takes practice. One of these days I want to master having a full cup o’ tea in there, but I keep losing the saucer. Now, sit up and take these. They’ll help with the fever.” He handed her the water and popped two tablets into his palm. The pills were sugar coated, so Rose had no real difficulty swallowing them although it was a bit distracting having the Doctor watching her like a hawk like that. She shot him a grateful smile and opened her arms towards him. It was sort of an awkward angle, but the Doctor didn’t even hesitate to hug her. The coolness of his palms seeped through the cotton of her sleep shirt and the feel of his cheek against the side of her neck felt so refreshing against her flushed skin. She whimpered in protest when he began to pull away and the Doctor relented. 

Rose could hardly be mad at the Doctor for not taking his boots off before he settled against her pillows, not when he was stroking her cheek like that with his thumb as she drifted off to sleep. Sometimes being fussed over wasn’t so bad at all.


End file.
